Cookies and Milk
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: When Tenten bakes some cookies for her friends what will happen? Will old pasts be shared? TentenxNeji, TentenxSasuke I guess TOTAL ONESHOT!


**I always seem to start stuff and not stop but I really feel like this story is totally needed… I don't know why but get over it…**

Disclaimer:………………..Fred Fredburger owns my stories…(Poor little rich girl)

0000000000000000000000000000.00000000000000000000000000000000000$$$$

'_How do you do it? Everyday you act as if you are the happiest girl alive, but you have no one_.' His head was going at it once again. Distracting him. He did it everyday as he dodged the millions of shuriken, kunai, and senbon she threw. He always watched as she smiled when she was only an inch off.

'_That's not true, you have me, but both of us are too afraid to say anything,_' his mind contemplated again for the ten billionth time. He watched as her chest heaved in an out from the lack of oxygen. It was then he realized he had never looked at how brightly her smile shined at him even when she seemed she might die from exhaustion.

"Hn. That's enough for the day. You've obviously reached your limit," Neji said, smiling on the inside knowing she protest and say she was fine. This was how things were… Were. What a funny word for him to use because it was that afternoon that she didn't protest. She sighed with defeat and left.

"He'll never need to know," shed said quietly to herself as she made her way back to her one bedroom apartment. She let herself in, not like it mattered; she never locked the door anyway.

"It would always be nice to come home to someone making me a snack but oh well! What am I going to do anyway! I can't bring them back so I might as well make them proud!" she said to no one.

Tenten would have to face facts eventually, she was 100 completely alone. Solo, Loner, Party of one. That was the poor life she lived, but she'd never show it. In fact, she led people on longer than they should believe.

"I know! I'll bake some cookies! I'll make some for everyone! That will be fun!" Tenten told the walls as she walked into the small kitchen and pulled out the large bowl and all the ingredients. (AN: I'm skipping the process of her making cookies, not cause I don't know how but because I'm too lazy plus I'm sick!)

The oven timer went off and Tenten pulled out the last batch of cookies. She waited twenty minutes till they had all cooled off and she put them in small Chinese Food boxes she had bought for times like these. She placed the cookies in the small container and headed for the door. She rang the doorbell to the homes and left the cookies on the doorstep, most people were out training for the day.

She reached Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. As she was placing the cookies down, he opened the door. He looked at her with depressed eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you, I knew you might be expecting _Him_, but I brought cookies!" Tenten said as she handed him the container. He looked from her to the cookies then back at her.

"They're not poisoned?" Sasuke asked, closing the door ever so slightly. He received the friendliest smile in return.

"Of course not! I made you some chocolate chip cookies! I made everyone some, you were the last stop before Neji and Hinata," she said as she shoved the container in his hands.

"I haven't had a cookie since my mom died," Sasuke sad as he stared blankly at the blindingly white box. She looked at him and then gasped before pushing her way into the mansion.

"You poor deprived child!" she said as she made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a glass and immediately poured him some milk. He nearly smiled at her boldness. No one had dared do that to him, but she didn't care. She was on a mission, she would make sure that Sasuke had his cookies and milk!

"We hardly know each other, yet you made me cookies?" Sasuke questioned once again. He took a cookie and dipped it in the milk. Tenten just smiled sweetly at him and put the cookies on a plate for him to eat.

To Sasuke's surprise the cookies tasted exactly how his mom's used to. He looked at her with a concerned eye, how had she gone unnoticed by everyone. No one noticed her ever. Sakura hardly wasted the breath to say hello to her.

"They're perfect," Sasuke said, almost surprising himself at the sudden compliment. Once again the same cheery smile greeted him. He was amazed at how kind a complete stranger could be.

Tenten looked around and saw the walls. They were full of maps and books and shelves filled with knowledge and wisdom that surpassed the greatest of kunoichi. (Not Tsunade of course but you get what I mean)

"The walls, there so filled with everything," Tenten said still looking around, not daring to move closer the vast collection of intelligence.

"Amazing, someone such as yourself realizing within mere moments of being here, you saw through everything didn't you?" He asked, unsure of what she would say next.

"These books? Oh no! Sasuke, these aren't for vengeance, are they? I know you hate him and wish to kill him, but do you ever think you're lucky to have at least someone left? It must be nice to look back at the times that you had someone in your life who cared for you and who wanted more than anything to keep you safe?" She said, her eyes were a bit watery. She closed her eyes tightly trying to pull one single memory of her family, a friend, anything, anyone who had been there for her.

"He isn't worth anything to me. Besides, what would you know about having someone with you for once? No one knows how lonely things get around here, which is exactly why I must kill him, to avenge my fam…" Sasuke stopped abruptly when he saw her crash to the floor. He didn't care about her but what would cause the sudden reaction?

'_Must have been the darn Hyuuga._' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at her again with a careful eye and held out his hand.

"You have no idea what lonely means Sasuke Uchiha. You are the prodigy of Team 7 and there are people around you that actually care about you. Do you call that lonely? Try not even being able to remember anything about your past," Tenten said as she pulled herself off the ground. She looked at the weapons on the walls before pulling out a kunai of her own.

"These were my only family through out the years and I can still get the guts to put a dang smile on my face everyday cause I know there is no way for me to bring my family back to me. I can deal with it, and you can't even deal with it when you have one person left!" Tenten screamed as she held back the urge to throw the kunai at him.

Sasuke looked down. He didn't think anyone in town had it worse than him. But here she was, giving him milk and cookies. His guess was he was the only one that knew about her lack of family. He sighed in defeat.

"Why don't you tell people this?" He asked, now curious why she wouldn't complain about her losses.

"Everyone in this town has problems, if no one knew about mine then I wouldn't be a burden to everyone here," Tenten said as she wiped her tears of her cheeks.

"No one in this town has problems except for us," Sasuke said as he handed her a tissue box. (GO KLEENEX!!!) She just smiled again.

"Have you ever double checked that? Hinata is pretty much disowned, Sakura gets no attention from anyone because you and Naruto are always at it and your sensei pays too much attention to you. Naruto has problems, I know you know about him. Lee has no chakra and everyone calls him weird because they don't want to get to know him. You and your crazy family, Neji and the father's murder and the whole main branch thing…" Tenten said pausing to take a breath.

"How do you know all these things? Does making cookies for people really get all their secrets out of them?" Sasuke said, still smirking slightly at how much she probably knew about the Hyuuga.

"Everyone talks to me. They believe that when they tell me their problems that it will make them go away, they believe that I am a figure of perfection because I don't complain and they think I have the perfect family. But no one's ever asked me. I've put up with them but no one ever shall trash talk any family member so long as I am around to hear it because you should be lucky you even have one!" Tenten said. Her tears were slowly drying and she felt the Uchiha put a hand on her shoulder.

"No one has ever said anything to me before. They just take pity or ogle, I've never known someone that didn't do either. Except for the Hyuuga but he hates everyone but you," he said as he looked straight into her pained eyes. He had never noticed how annoyingly brave a girl could be in comparison to him. He had never realized how one kunoichi could open his eyes to his absolute failure as a person. He had never truly seen her till this moment.

Tenten pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. She knew that he didn't really expect it, she knew that no one had hugged the Uchiha in a long time, even if several girls wanted too. She also knew that very few people would ever show him what it meant to have a living nightmare of a life.

"Whenever you need to talk to somebody I'm always here ok?" Tenten whispered quietly. Even the great Uchiha prodigy couldn't hold back a sniffle. Tenten pulled away from Sasuke and looked at him with a genuine smile that reminded Sasuke of his mother's.

"How can you do something like this?" Sasuke said as he picked up another cookie. He chewed the heavenly substance and savored the very taste. She looked at him intensely once again as she thought about her choice of words.

"Because I know as well as anyone that you are loved but you are too oblivious to see it, even I can't help but love you like the little brother I never knew, Sasuke," Tenten said as she began to walk toward the door.

"I love you too Kaa-san," Sasuke whispered as he watched the angel walk out the door. Sasuke had never known anyone just like Tenten who could possibly walk the Earth and not want to spread her misery. She was an angel in disguise who made living in his nightmares easy. (AN: Hey kids! Guess what's after dinner? **NIGHTMARES**!)

Tenten continued walking on till she made it Neji and Hinata's Manor and delivered the cookies. She also added a note to Neji's telling him how she had a "training session" all set up for the next morning. Truth be told, neither of them would train till 4 hours after the starting point, because Neji would often tell her just how much he truly loved her, not as a mother or sister but as the woman who he planned to share the rest of his life with and who would be the greatest mother with the strongest family in the Hyuuga clan.

She snuggle up against his shoulder and ask what the children would look like, believing every word he said. She would ask for stories from when his father was alive and when he and Hinata got along like kindergarteners. She listened to him because she was part of his new family. He was going to be her family, part of it. He was after all, part of the family of heroes that she had grown up with and who all needed her in their own ways.

Tenten lived their, in Konoha, being their one and only angel in disguise.


End file.
